Sailor Earth
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: A new member joins the Sailor Senshi team. A prelude to my upcoming Invasion saga.


Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
SAILOR EARTH  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
==Tuesday, 30 June, 1987 11:00 a.m. Serena Campbell's house==  
  
"C'mon, Serena," Molly Biel said. "We haven't got all day here."  
  
"You really don't have to do this," Serena said.   
  
"I know," Molly said. "I'm not doing this because I have to."  
  
"Then why are you doing this?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because it's your birthday," Molly said. "And if I can't treat my best friend, who just happens to be Sailor Moon, to a session of pammpering on her birthday, I don't know what's wrong with this country."  
  
"So," Serena said, quickly warming up to the idea of being pampered. "What am I in for?"  
  
"Not much," Molly said. "Facial, mud bath, massage, manicure, pedicure."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Serena said.   
  
==Later that afternoon, outside Acacia Day Spa==  
  
"This is definitely what the doctor ordered," Serena said. "I feel like a new woman."  
  
Molly was going to say something, but was interrupted by Serena's communicator. "You're needed at Hillcrest Park," Avatar said. "And bring Molly with you."  
  
"Looks like you have work to do," Molly said. "But where do I fit in to all of this?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Serena said. But when we get there, we'll sure find out. Now hang on." Molly grabbed Serena's shoulder, and Serena pressed a button on her communicator. As she did, she and Molly teleported to Hillcrest Park.  
  
When they arrived, the rest of the team was fighting something that looked like the love child of a Predator and the Creature from the Black Lagoon. Serena transformed, and joined the battle. Avatar tossed a transformation wand to Molly, one with the symbol for Earth it. "What do I do with this?" Molly asked.  
  
"Just hold it up," Avatar said. "And say 'Pretty Earth Soldier, Make-up!' It will all come to you."  
  
"Whatever you say," Molly said, holding the transformation wand up. "Pretty Earth Soldier, Make-up!" She found herself dressed in the outfit of the Sailor Senshi, with a maroon collar and skirt, teal bow and trim, and teal ballerina slippers. "Hey tall, dark, and extremely hideous," Sailor Earth said, joining the battle. "I got a surprise for you."  
  
"Goody," the creature said, sarcastically. "I like surprises."  
  
"You're going to love this one," Sailor Earth said. "Rockslide Barrage!" she yelled, as large rocks appeared out of nowhere, and began to pelt the creature, weakening it. Instinctively, she dropped to one knee, as Gilded Rose took a running start and vaulted off her shoulders.  
  
"Gold Rush!" Gilded Rose said, transforming into a beam of gold energy, and merging with Sailor Moon's tiara attack, which destroyed the creature. When the creature was destroyed, everyone powered down.  
  
"Welcome to the team," Jake said.  
  
"Thank you," Molly said. "But I have one question. Why me?"  
  
"You're what we call a sleeper agent," Jake said. "Unlike everyone else except for Chris, you weren't a reborn soldier of the Moon Kingdom. You and Chris are normal humans, albiet humans with the Gift."  
  
"The Gift?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yes, the Gift," Jake said. "When the soldiers of the Moon Kingdom were reborn, Queen Serenity knew we might not be powerful enough to defend the Earth by ourselves, so several others were given the Gift, the ability to assume Sailor Soldier powers, which is where you come in."  
  
"As for myself," Chris Forney added, "Queen Serenity knew that when Jacara was reborn, he would possess the Avatar Force. When the Avatar Force was awakened in him, he would cease to be Gilded Rose. My Gift was to assume the powers of Gilded Rose." 


End file.
